


Cordelia

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Backstory, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Nature Magic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, wild magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: It’d been the usual day for Cornelius. He wasn’t Cornelius back then. He’d gone by Cordelia – All nymphs were woman is what mother would tell him, despite him arguing that he wasn’t all nymph and could be either. They’d argued a lot on the few times she was actually around the shrine.She was trying to leave again, as she always did, and Cornelius was fighting her, as he always did. She’d strode up the steps of the shrine, power in her step as she’d sat a fussing Cornelius back down in the doorway to the templeCornelius recalls his mother





	Cordelia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

The sunset had passed, and they were deep into the dark. Or at least they should have been, if not for Cornelius. They’d thought they’d noticed in the day, but it was now more prominent than ever - He was glowing. His dark golden skin glittering and shining like the sun, warm and comforting. Percival pulled Cornelius from behind him and into his lap, hugging him close, snuggling into the light.  
“You both make parents sound so different…” Cornelius whispered, taking Galahad’s hand, smiling as the demon brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle  
“What do you mean? Do…you not know your parents?” Percival asked into his shoulder, kissing the freckles adoring his skin  
“Fey are very…Hands off parents.”

 

_It’d been the usual day for Cornelius. He wasn’t Cornelius back then. He’d gone by Cordelia – All nymphs were woman is what mother would tell him, despite him arguing that he wasn’t all nymph and could be either. They’d argued a lot on the few times she was actually around the shrine._  
_She was trying to leave again, as she always did, and Cornelius was fighting her, as he always did. She’d strode up the steps of the shrine, power in her step as she’d sat a fussing Cornelius back down in the doorway to the temple_  
_“You’re going to be a good girl and wait here Cordelia. I’m going out to get food.” His mother had scolded him for trying to follow her out. He knew this time out step well._  
_“You’re no fair! I’m old enough to go on a trip with you!” he’d pouted, kicking his legs, flickering his wings to no avail._  
_“Cordelia, you’re six years old. You can’t even cast a protection spell correctly. You think I’m letting you leave the shrine?” He’d gasped in offence at this, and jumped up, quickly showing her the little sparkle of magic he could make in his hands, hoping it would in some way impress her._  
_"I don’t need protection when I can fly away! Plus, there’s nothing deadly in that forest. The only scary thing in there is a mama bear and she’s scared of you.” It hadn’t impressed her, his little display, she’d looked at it with indifference, almost annoyance before she leaned down so she could be on eye level with her child.  
_ _“For the last time. No. Now sit your ass down and wait for me to return.”  He’d pouted again, broodingly sitting back down on the step. He’d start crying when she’d walk away, and he’d be ignored, as usual._ _He’d hated being alone. He was alone so often. Animals didn’t touch a nymphs pool – too knowledgeable about the fey world and that his mother would react badly if she were there. Adventurers came around once or twice, looking for his mother, only to turn away in disappointment at the little boy who couldn’t do anything, and the protective barrier stopping them from getting any closer._

_It’s how he’d spend all his days, sat alone in the water temple where he lived, swimming, practicing flying, practicing what magic he could._ _So, came that time again where he had nothing to do but wait. So, he waited, and waited for his mother’s return._

 

_The first day passed, and two elven women came by, leaving a basket of food in offering towards his mother, he’d eaten it instead, his stomach hurting from how hungry he’d been._

_The second day came, and he’d taken to wrapping himself up in one of his mother’s old robes. It smelled faintly of her, a little comfort to Cornelius. The same women came back and had given him a loaf of bread this time._

_And then came the third day, the women brought no offerings, but watched from a distance._

_And then the fourth._

_It was by the fifth he’d realized his mother wasn’t coming back -_ _The protective barrier and the magic of the shrine was fading, and fast. She’d not been dead; it would have died the moment she had. No, she’d walked away and had settled in a new shrine, leaving her little boy all alone. He’d bundled himself up into the few belongings they had strewn about, and sobbed for what must have been days, crying out for someone, anyone to help him, to only be greeted by the silence._

_By the seventh day he knew he had to leave. He could feel it – the temple was up for grabs, and whoever would come by would surely kill him – very few were merciful when there was such a beautiful, prominent shrine available to be taken for a home. he bundled up their belongings into a little pack, slung it over his shoulder and had began walking._

_he started by looking for her._ _maybe she hadn't meant to leave him? maybe she'd come back for him now that the new temple was all set up. So, he began by looking for her._

_"MOTHER!" his little voice would echo out throughout the woods, through the snow covered fields he'd stumble through, the cold bitter against his skin. the first time he'd been without the warmth of a shrine or a nice warm place to sleep._

_"MOOOTHHEEERRR!" He'd scream out, hoping his mother would hear his little voice and come running, come find her little boy and save him from the forests._

_Even though somewhere deep in his heart he had accepted he had been abandoned, he never stopped shouting or looking as he wandered the wilds, shouting and yelling for help. for his mother._ _Cornelius had never been on his own before, let alone traveled any great distance without the safety of his mother or shrine. Out here was something completely new. He had to hide from creatures and beasts that saw him as an easy meal. Twice now he had ended up in another Fey’s territory and had to run for his life as he was chased. Hunting was harder than he had ever thought as well. He couldn’t catch meat no matter what he tried. Rabbit, bird, squirrel. Everything could outrun him._

_How Cornelius had survived, he’d never know. He was a true nymph now, no matter how much he hated it._

_His golden hair long, beautiful and alluring, his body no different, despite his too young an age it was shaped like it should, all womanly and beautiful and_ wrong _. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t a state to look at – his hair was greasy if you looked to closely, matted with years of neglect. His feet were ruined, bloody and full of blisters from his near endless walking he’d done when his wings had gotten too tired to carry him – his hair didn’t help, making flying only awkward and uncomfortable when he did. The only thing he had of clothes were the remains of his mother’s old clothes he’d packed in a tiny bag and left with, they were dirty and torn beyond repair, but they kept what he needed covered._  
_He’d spent 12 whole years stumbling about the wilds, moving from place to place, desperate to find a home anywhere when he’d found an opening. An exit. A small little portal someone had left open, and without a second thought, he’d gone through. It closed_ _not to long after him. He was in a forest again, no doubt, but this was different. It was earthy. He’d found a way to the mortal plane, and couldn’t tell at the moment what was more prominent – the danger of the fact he’d entered the mortal realm where time was normal and magic had begun abandoning, or the safety of knowing that he’d be the only fey for miles and that he’d be able to set up home here safely.  
__I_ _t was the curiosity that got the better of him. He could feel it, the magic in the earth in the woods. He stroked his fingers carefully along the bark of a tree, almost instantly the magic shot up his finger tips and warmed his body. He was young, inexperienced but the forest was desperate it seemed and entrusted him with the little bit of magic it still had. For the first time in twelve years the feeling of an empty loneliness left him. It didn’t take long before he was settling into the woods._

_And it didn’t take long for things to go horribly, horribly wrong._

_The forest had gone wild at his presence – not used to the magic, and with him having no idea how to control it, it was running wild. At the very moment, running wild after what appeared to be a small group of teenagers – three of them. A young lady at the front, her pink hair short, thick and curly, her clothes similar bright colours, a contrast to her dark skin, in the middle was a boy with blond hair shaved at the sides and cut very short to the head, and lastly a larger boy, maybe a little older but not by much, a mane of bright red hair flowing behind him as they ducked and dived away from the trees that were chasing them, attempting to get to safety._ _Safety being that of the direction the trees had forced them, towards a steep ledge._  
_Cornelius’ wings couldn’t fly fast enough as he’d chased them to stop the forest, knowing it would stop lashing out if he stood in between but it was too late, the ledge had come. The red head and the blonde had dropped prone to safety, clinging onto a rock for dear life, the young girls feet however had failed her, as she went skidding off the edge. Cornelius didn’t think twice, before launching himself after. He’d be in endless trouble for showing off he was magic no doubt but saving the young ladies life was more important. She’d been heavier than anticipated as he grabbed her hand, failing to keep her from slipping. He could only feel surprise and thankfulness when the red head had sprouted his own huge leathery red wings and tail, helping pull the girl back onto the safety of the ledge, the forest calming in his presence.  
_ _The trio decided to have a shouting match between them, allowing Cornelius to stumble away in an escape, hoping to draw the magic and angry forest with him._

_A few days later, the Trio returned looking for him, Curious about him, what he’d been, how he’d got here. But there was a gap they couldn’t cross as he had little idea what the words they spoke meant. He desperately wanted to apologies, to tell them he had never intended to hurt anyone. they thought for a moment on how to address the situation before the red head had an idea, motioning for Cornelius to follow. So, he did._ _He was lead out of the woods, into the dark empty city streets, to a store where the lights still glowed from inside of._

_The old elven man was kind, sweet, and helped meet Cornelius’ needs. Giving him a binder to hide the feminine part of his chest he couldn’t change no matter how he wanted to, shaving Cornelius head to get rid of the uncared for hair to grow out new golden locks he could style as he wanted and truly love, to doing even little things like asking him what name he preferred and the pronouns he wanted. Cornelius knew he was lucky magically, that his body would reshape slightly in time. To be less feminine, hips no longer so prominent, his chest smaller and a small showing of muscle no longer so soft, after all, you were most beautiful if you felt comfortable in your own skin. Though there were a couple of pesky lumps he couldn’t entirely get rid of, a something he could entirely gain, he cared none the less. He was happy in his new body, in his new home._

“And then a demon walked through the front door, who could give me all the love and affection I could ever want” Cornelius kisses Galahad, pulling him back close, which caused Percival to laugh, as he thought back to how they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!  
> if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and tumblr!!  
> [Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
> [Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
> Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
> [Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
> Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
